1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to emergency landing devices for airplanes intended to lessen the danger of emergency landing and, specifically, to a mobile base adapted to be driven along an aircraft landing strip to intercept and support an aircraft descending toward the strip during landing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At times, emergency aircraft landings are required where the landing gear or undercarriage is inoperative and retained in a retracted position. This is sometimes referred to as "belly landing." Such landings cause considerable damage to the airplane, with attendant dangers for the passengers and crew. These dangers are caused partly by the extensive damage to the airplane fuselage which occurs as the airplane contacts the runway, but also due to sparks being produced by the aircraft sliding down the runway. Since gasoline or jet fuel is often spilled in an emergency landing, such sparks present a great hazard to the passengers and crew.
Various devices have been suggested to minimize the risk of emergency landings of this type. For instance, early attempts included tensioning wire or nets which were strung across the runway to receive the airplane nose section and thereby shortening the landing path. However, such techniques create a great shock or impact upon the airplane which is likely to cause extensive damage.
Another technique is to apply a carpet of foam to the airport runway. This technique lessens the danger of a fire or explosion, but extensive damage to the aircraft cannot be avoided and such a foam carpet is expensive and can only be used once. After use of the foam, it must be removed by washing down the runway, which causes a shut down in air traffic for a number of hours.
Other devices have been suggested which incorporate a movable bed or base for intercepting and receiving a landing aircraft. The prior art devices have all suffered from various disadvantages. For instance, certain of the prior art devices required specially constructed roller systems or conveyors supplied by a dedicated runway. Other of the devices did not provide a sufficient landing area or means to effectively limit the forward travel of the aircraft upon contact. Also, certain of the prior art devices failed to adequately take into account the problem of sparks being generated upon contact with the aircraft.
These and other disadvantages are overcome by the landing device of the invention, as will be apparent in the written description which follows.